


A dragon in the fogs of Seheron

by KimsyWims



Series: Inquisitor Isala Shadow: The fog warrior of Seheron [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fog Warriors, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Qunari, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seheron, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Teasing, dragon elf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimsyWims/pseuds/KimsyWims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if The Iron Bull had met the inquisitor before?<br/>What if Hissrad had met the warrior in front of him before in battle.<br/>What if he knew that the elf in front of him was a fog warrior. </p><p>A younger Hissrad meet with a fog warrior in the dense jungle of Seheron. He can practically hear his Tama screaming at him to cut the elf down.<br/>The fact that the elf smells like a dragon don't help Hissrad at all to make the killing blow he knew he should be taking and finding out that the fog warrior's aren't as cold and vicious as the Qun makes them out to believe is getting increasingly uncomfortable for the young Hissrad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dragon in the fogs of Seheron

**Author's Note:**

> Inquisitor Isala is back! Sorta, this is just an AU so this past does not exist in the "Out of the fog a warrior was born" Universe, this is a what if! But the same characters, same everything else except for that here, Isala meets Bull long before he was the inquisitor. 
> 
> There will be smut, most likely some angst, headcanons about Seheron and a lot of frustration. Hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Bull have had naughty fantasies about a certain hot elf for years. When said elf shows up in his life again, it stirs old memories.   
> Memories of a younger Qunari who had the privilege to spend several long days with the most sexy elf in Thedas, and look, the elf still smells like a dragon swept in over them.

**9:41 Dragon -The storm Coast-**

Bull let his ax swing through the last of the 'Vints bodies, managed to drive it clean through the collarbone and thus effectively cut off both head and left arm in just one swing. Blood sprayed both him and the rocky ground underneath them and he grinned victoriously as he shouldered the large ax with an easy swift movement. 

That had been impressive, he'd have been happier if he'd managed to take three limbs off, but as it was it was impressive enough. Because impressive was kinda the point after all. Krem had suggested they'd join the new thing, that inquisition thing and to get the gig they had to be impressive, the chargers knew the drill by now even if usually **_he_  **didn't go out his way to find work.

Usually work found him and payed damn good. But this, this was more than just the coin.

The inquisition was doing a good job of what he'd heard. The herald of Andraste even had some way to possibly close the fucking hole in the sky, so that's good he supposed. There'd probably be a shit load of demons though (even if Krem said they'd probably not see many) but he knew the demand of the Qun. Get in, get cozy, send reports back about what's going on. 

So, he really needed this gig. 

But when he looked up where the agents of said organization stood he nearly dropped his ax. Those dreadlocks, the tattoos, the confident smirk and the regal yet relaxed bearing... just like jungle cat who knew he owned the forest and nothing could harm him. Qunari didn't dream like the other races, they just remembered while they slept and... damn, he remembered that elf. 

His dirtiest fantasies had probably been about that elf (and Bull had dirty fantasies alright). But he'd be damned if the elf hadn't somehow become even hotter with the years that had passed between them. 

The shit eating grin the elf wore in his face as he approached Bull, the whiff of dragon scent invading his senses... that was Ataashi alright. 

* * *

**9:35 Dragon -Seheron-**

Hissrad frowned as he watched the black haired elf sit crouched down just an arm length away from him. He was looking at tracks he already knew were made by one of the large jungle cats. It wasn't that the elf was stopping that annoyed him, it was how the elf simply turned his back on him, as if Hissrad wasn't more dangerous than a nug.

He knew he should kill the elf. The white paint of the fog warriors was still clinging to the tanned skin, to clothes and to the black dreadlocks, taunting Hissrad about his inability to do what the Qun demanded. The lithe elf had stopped by a puddle, tried to wash the worst away but there was still a lot of it left and Hissrad was left on edge by the white. 

The fog warriors were the worst of the rebels. They attacked from stealth attacks, fog rolls in and before anyone were the better, his people would be dead. No screams, no warnings. Just skilled silence. But their redemption was how they never hurt civilians, they hit the 'Vints as hard as they hit the Qunari and they were damn good fighters when it came to up close battle. 

But Hissrad knew the demand of the Qun, knew that it was his damn work to sever the elf's pretty head from his body. It was his duty to rid Seheron of another rebel savage... and yet he couldn't.

He could practically hear his Tama raising her voice furiously at him for not making the kill. He could hear the whole of the Ben Hassrath chew him out for not killing the elf on sight, or at least knock him out and drag him back to the re-educators. He could hear the whispers about corruption and people wondering if he had turned Tal-Vashoth, letting a fog warrior live. And still he couldn't do it. 

For one, Hissrad didn't have a clue about where they where and there was simply no way he'd be able to navigate in these dense jungles. He couldn't even see the sky above them for all the green. His only hope to ever get out was either to walk in an entirely straight line and hope not to run out food and water, or he could let the elf lead him out of this cursed place. 

It wasn't just a one day hike either, since he had no idea where he had come from he could just as well be trapped into walking the jungle for weeks and he only had food enough for three days. And Hissrad was no hunter, unless something he could eat literary walked up in his personal space and let him swing his ax through it. 

Then it was the damn smell. The reason he was out here in the first place. The damn smell was the reason he had got separated from his people. They had been on the edges of a village when the fog had rolled in, three of his men had been dead before they hit the ground and there had been battle. Then there had been this smell, as if a dragon had charged in in the fight without anyone being able to see a bloody dragon. 

The fight had been a dragged out thing, the fog warriors not dying and his men didn't either. It had been long enough for the fog to begin easing up and the fog warriors had retreated to the forest. And Hissrad... well, he had chased after the smell of dragon until he had lost all sense he had of directions and that's when he had realized the smell came from the elf. 

That's why he was now following the dragon smelling elf loyal like a saarebas.

The elf had refused to take him back to the village they had originally come from. He had laughed and told him no way he would lead him back to his  group just to be captured and if Hissrad wanted a guide out, he'd have to follow to wherever the elf was leading. So what other choices did he have than to do exactly what the elf asked of him?

"You know I could kill you where you stand don't you bas?" He grunted annoyed. 

He hoped to get the elf moving, knew he had said the same thing at least three times today. Not that the elf seemed to care much about it though. No this odd pretty elf knew just as damn well as himself that Hissrad had no way out of the forest unless the elf showed him the way. It was both infuriating and freaked Hissrad out. How could he actually trust a rebel? 

"You could." The elf said and stood up, lazily like a cat just woken up from a nap. "And I could leave you here to fend for yourself. A lone Qunari in Seheron's jungles. How long do you think you will make it?" The elf asked with amusement. "A day? Two if you don't stumble on any Vashoth camps?" 

Hissrad glared at the elf but he didn't answer. Knew that he was probably right. The elf just smiled, there was no malice, no hate or any anger, just a friendly smile that suited the elf. Hissrad was at edge at once. 

"We will make camp soon. There is a small lake not far and I want a fire going before darkness fall. Could you gather firewood while I will hunt us something to eat?" The elf asked.

It wasn't an order and the elf was watching him, waiting for approval of the plan and Hissrad blinked. He was used with taking and giving orders, that was the way of the Qun, there was no coddling with asking what people felt like doing. They did what they were told because the Tamassrans had decided that was what they were meant to do because that was what they were good at. 

The elf cocked a perfect eyebrow and Hissrad for a moment wondered how he kept that pretty out in the wilds but quickly shook that thought away. This was not time for him to think with his cock. Not about a fog warrior in the middle of the jungle... not even if the elf smelled like a dragon and it would be the closest anyone would ever get to fucking a dragon. Great, now his tight leather pants were tight too. 

"Whatever you say boss." He grunted and rolled his eyes. 

The elf eyed him quite amused and Hissrad didn't miss how the elf's eyes lowered to his crotch.

Shit, this'd be one hell of a long trip.

☆★☆★☆

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Kudos and comments are appreciated and makes me keep writing. If you need me for anything you can find me on: http://isalahadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> I take prompts and stuffs as long as it's dragon age and as long as it's gay. Almost any pairings really.
> 
> Thank you my dearies for reading! <3


End file.
